The present invention relates to watertight universal housings, and, in particular, relates to a watertight universal housing which allows cameras, video cameras, or other electronic devices, to be operated under water. The term xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d is intended to indicate the housing""s suitability for use with a range of different cameras, video cameras or other electronic devices.
The invention has been developed primarily for use with video cameras and will be described herein with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
There are a number of watertight video camera housings on the market today, each having their own deficiencies. One of the most significant deficiencies of known housings is that they are not universal. That is, housings need to be either made specifically for one type of camera, or a small number of very similar cameras which operate upon the same set of commands. Such specifically designed housings tend to be very expensive and are difficult for consumers to obtain. At present, a person owning a particular video camera cannot just walk into a dive shop and buy a universal housing off the shelf which will enable his or her video camera to be used underwater.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed to providing an underwater housing which may be used with a range of different video cameras (or other remotely controllable electronic devices). Such devices typically have built-in infrared ports and other remote signal receivers. The housing of the present invention includes a programmable controller which learns the particular infrared signals usually used to remotely control the device (typically a video camera) out of the water. By combining this programmable controller with an infrared transmitter, the watertight housing of the present invention acts as a universal housing which enables a range of different remotely controllable electronic devices to be used underwater.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a watertight universal (as hereinbefore defined) housing comprising:
(a) a sealable internal cavity adapted to receive one of a number of different remotely controllable electronic devices which are operable by different sets of electomagnetic remote command signals;
(b) a programmable controller;
(c) operating means for conveying selected commands form a user to the programmable controller; and
(d) an electromagnetic signal transmitter in, on or about said housing which is controlled by the programmable controller;
wherein the programmable controller is adapted to:
(i) receive two or more sets of remote command signals from command providing means, each set of remote command signals being adapted to control one of the remotely controllable electronic devices;
(ii) store information concerning the remote command signals;
(iii) identify a remotely controllable electronic device located in the housing; and
(iv) upon receipt of selected commands from a user, cause the electromagnetic signal transmitter to transmit to the identified device the appropriate remote command signals, for the identified device, which correspond to the selected commands.
Generally, the remotely controllable electronic devices will be video cameras or other similar devices for capturing moving or still images.
Typically, the programmable controller is adapted to receive the sets of remote commands via one or more of:
(a) an electromagnetic signal; or
(b) an electronic signal
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a watertight universal (as hereinbefore defined) housing comprising:
(a) a sealable internal cavity adapted to receive one of a number of different remotely controllable electronic devices which are operable by different sets of electromagnetic remote command signals;
(b) a programmed controller which stores a plurality of sets of remote command signals, each set of remote command signals being adapted to control one of the remotely controllable electronic devices;
(c) operating means for conveying selected commands from a user to the programmed controller; and
(d) an electromagnetic signal transmitter in, on or about said housing which is controlled by the programmed controller;
wherein the programmed controller is adapted to:
(i) identifying a remotely controllable electronic device located in the housing; and
(ii) upon receipt of selected commands from a user, cause the electomagnetic signal transmitter to transmit to the identified device, the appropriate remote command signals, for the identified device, which correspond to the selected commands.
As noted above, the electronic devices are typically video cameras or other similar devices for capturing movies or still images.
The programmable controller, or programmed controller, typically includes controller memory means for storing the information concerning the remote command signals and initiating means for prompting the electromagnetic signal transmitter to transmit the appropriate remote command signals.
It is preferred that the programmed controller is also adapted to be programmable so that it can receive and store additional sets of remote control signals which are adapted to control additional cameras (or other electronic devices). This feature enables the controller to be programmed so as to accommodate cameras (or other electronic devices) which come onto the market after the subject watertight housing has been manufactured (and programmed).
The location of the electromagnetic signal transmitter can be inside or outside of the cavity. If outside the cavity, the electromagnetic signal transmitter should be in visual communication with the cavity via a transparent window. Typically, the electromagnetic signal transmitter would be positioned so that when a selected video camera (or other electronic device) is located in the cavity, there will be a space for unobstructed signal communication between the electromagnetic signal transmitter and a corresponding receiver within the video camera (or electronic device). It may not be necessary for there to be a straight-line communication between the transmitter and the receiver as it would be possible to enable the desired signal to be transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver by flooding open spaces within the cavity with the signal (so that a signal of sufficient strength will still be received by the receiver).
The receiver on the camera will typically be a transparent window.
Alternatively, the electromagnetic signal transmitter may be adapted to transmit the appropriate remote command signals to the selected camera at least partially by a cable, such as a fibre optic cable.
Typically, the electromagnetic signal transmitter is connected to the programmable (or programmed) controller via an electrical signal carrier.
The operating means is adapted so as to enable a user to send selected commands to the programmable (or programmed) controller by means of operating signals. The operating means may include:
(a) operating buttons, located outside the cavity, by means of which a user may enter selected commands; and
(b) an electronic control module, adapted to detect any operation of the operating buttons and to send a corresponding operating signal to the programmable (or programmed) controller;
wherein the programmable (or programmed) controller is adapted then to transmit a corresponding remote command signal to the selected camera.
The buttons may be located on a watertight key pad. This watertight key pad may be in the form of a touch screen key pad situated in or on an outer wall of the housing, said touch screen key pad being adapted to receive user supplied key pad selections through the housing wall. The watertight key pad is generally connected to the electronic control module via an electrical signal carrier.
The appropriate remote command signals transmitted by the electromagnetic signal transmitter typically comprise one or more of infrared signals, microwave signals, radio signals. As noted above, each appropriate remote command signal may be transmitted to the camera by a direct beam or by flooding empty spaces within the cavity with the signal.
The housing preferably includes a visible screen adapted to show images captured by the camera within the cavity. Typically, this visible screen will be located at an end of the housing near the user. The screen is typically an LCD (liquid crystal display) screen.
This screen greatly improves the functionality and universality of the housing as it obviates any need to have any window or eyepiece in the housing which would need to be in alignment with the viewfinder or display screen of the camera. This screen makes the housing very easy and convenient to use as a user can observe the screen from an arms-length distance and not have to have the housing close to his or her eyes. This also make use of the housing safer, since the user""s peripheral vision is not restricted.
The housing preferably also includes a switchable power supply which provides power to one or more of:
(a) the electronic device;
(b) the operating means;
(c) the electromagnetic signal transmitter;
(d) the programmable (or programmed) controller; and
(e) the screen
The switchable power supply is preferably a single power circuit board (PCB).
The command providing means may comprise one or more of:
(a) one or more remote control units associated with the remotely controllable electronic device;
(b) one or more computers;
(c) one or more signal purpose command providing devices; or
(d) one or more reading devices adapted to read digital information storage media.
The command providing means may comprise:
(a) memory means adapted to receive and store a plurality of sets of remote command signals, each set of command signals corresponding to one of the different remotely controllable electronic devices; and
(b) transmitting means adapted to transmit one or more of the sets of remote command signals to the programmable controller of the watertight universal housing.
Preferably, the memory means is adapted to receive and store additional sets of remote command signals corresponding to additional models of remotely controllable electronic devices.
When the command providing means is a computer, it may take the form of a client computer linked via a network to a server computer, the client computer being adapted to receive and store a plurality of sets of commands from the server computer.
When the command providing means is a single purpose command providing device it will typically be a remote control unit associated with a particular camera (or other electronic device).
The identification of the electronic device within the cavity may be affected either electronically or by receipt of an identification message input by the user.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d, or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.